


O que será

by Poeta de Tanga (AvoidingTime)



Category: Choque de Cultura, TV Quase
Genre: Choque de Cultura - Freeform, Friendship and stuff, Gen, Tv Quase - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvoidingTime/pseuds/Poeta%20de%20Tanga
Summary: A esperança é um sentimento nocivo. E mais nocivo ainda, é quando ela traz frutos.[Fic em homenagem a nova temporada do Choque na Globo]





	O que será

**Author's Note:**

> Caito, se estiver lendo isso, um hangloose e um beijo no seu coração. Se não tiver também, porque a intenção é o que conta que eu tô muito feliz pra ficar duvidando da sua habilidade de leitor de fanfic dessa vez.
> 
> Guerreirinhos, eis aqui uma ficzinha SEM SHIP (mas se quiser que tenha então tem) que eu fiz pra homenagear essa nova fase do choque e pra exaltar esses incríveis pilotos que a gente ama muito. É curtinho, tipo drabble, mas espero que seja um mimo legal aí pra gente QUE NÃO É FÃ MÉDIO. Aqui é hardcore, pô.
> 
> Como sempre, fic sem relação com os atores, canon, TV Globo, família Marinho ou qualquer outra coisa.
> 
> Agradecimentos pra Mão Que Ganha Biscoito que betou isso aqui. E pra Wolfsban que me sugeriu 265372657325372 títulos (esse titulo é dela também).
> 
> Dedicado a todo mundo que foi otário e ligou na Globo sem certeza de nada ontem.

Rogerinho não se lembrava direito quando que seu sonho passou a ser ter seu próprio programa. Devia ser porque, no trânsito, se tinha muito tempo livre para assistir televisão. E nunca as coisas eram exatamente como ele queria que fossem. E figuras tal qual Faustão que mandava e desmandava no seu programa, pareciam familiares a Rogerinho, que mandava e desmandava em… Bem, absolutamente qualquer aspecto. 

 

E depois de anos como espectador - e depois espectador participativo que INJUSTAMENTE não ganhava os prêmios que deveria - passou a ser apresentador do seu próprio programa.

 

Internet não era exatamente o que estava pensando no princípio, mas estava satisfeito. Pelo menos atingia bem o jovem, essa camada da população tão confusa e desinformada que precisava de gente com a experiência dele para explicar tudo para eles.

 

Estava feliz com como as coisas tavam indo. Mas, as coisas estavam prestes a melhorar de vez.

 

***

 

Maurílio, entre outros probleminhas, tinha um defeito crônico de ser esperançoso. E a esperança, sentimento mais nocivo do ser humano, fazia com que continuasse tentando coisas que, para qualquer um de fora, era óbvio que não conseguiria. Queria trabalhar com audiovisual e cinema desde a infância e a forma que conseguiu foi trabalhando com transporte de atores. Daí, tentava conseguir assimilar as coisas pela convivência, de repente conseguir descolar um bico, uns contatos, mandar uma fita com um de seus trabalhos.

 

Deixava seus vídeos de documentários e curtas autorais na porta da Rede Globo frequentemente durante os anos desde que passara a trabalhar no Projac. Sempre com seu numero e outras formas de contato, aguardando que aquilo caísse nas mãos de um produtor lá dentro que percebesse a genialidade do seu trabalho.

 

Apesar de querer muito ser notado para virar um grande diretor, desde que fora chamado para o programa que Rogerinho do Ingá estava montando, achou que ficaria ótimo também na frente das câmeras.

 

E achava o programa - apesar de seus colegas turrões nem sempre entenderem as nuances e sua sensibilidade artística apurada - uma grande obra para a sétima arte nacional e internacional. Levar cultura a casa das pessoas era um sonho lindo, um sonho mágico que estava de certa forma realizando.

 

Mas, seu grande sonho mesmo era a TV. Então, ao invés de um trabalho autoral de qualidade duvidosa, deixou uma gravação do Choque de Cultura na porta da Rede Globo.

 

A esperança é um sentimento nocivo. E mais nocivo ainda, é quando ela traz frutos.

***

 

Numa quarta feira a noite, Maurílio recebeu um telefonema da Globo, interessado no programa que faziam.

 

E rápido assim, no dia seguinte, ele e Rogerinho foram até o Projac, falar com produtores, diretores e sei lá mais o quê, que usavam palavras longas das quais Rogerinho suspeitava serem tão inventadas quanto as de Maurílio e que Maurílio, por sua vez, apenas fingia entender cem por cento, um contrato foi fechado.

 

Por Maurílio, tudo era fácil e ele só queria aceitar e assinar tudo logo, antes que eles mudassem de ideia. mas Rogerinho era esperto e calejado do tempo e se ele não pudesse fazer exatamente o que ele queria, ele não aceitava. Se Chacrinha podia fazer isso, por que ele não? Fez umas exigências, entre elas de continuar com sua equipe (que consistia basicamente em Simone, mas isso é um detalhe) e só aceitou quando tinha certeza de que estava tudo certo mesmo.

 

Afinal, não era Rogerinho do Ingá que precisava da Globo. Era a Globo quem precisava de um piloto de uma extrema competência como ele, pilotando uma nova atração para o canal.

 

***

 

A notícia chegou aos outros assim:

 

Um telefonema de Rogerinho, exigindo uma reunião de todos, num bar que costumavam se reunir. Nada de estranho, se não fosse numa quinta feira, em plena semana de trabalho.

 

Mas, ninguém contrariou o piloto do Ingá. Disse que tinha algo para contar, mas não falou logo, aparentemente achando que a situação pedia um quê de dramaticidade. Maurilio, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, com certeza já sabia e restava a Renan e Julinho lançarem olhares suspeitos aos outros dois. 

 

Julinho até sentia que, se provocasse um pouquinho o palestrinha, ele abriria o bico, mas não arriscaria na frente de Rogerinho. Não quando ele estava tão solene e meio quieto, um comportamento meio atípico.

 

Renan, por sua vez, deu uma cutucada em Julinho e sussurrou para ele, enquanto Rogerinho pedia uma rodada de bebida para todos:

 

\- ‘Cê não acha que eles tão meio que muito felizinhos não? 

 

Julinho voltou a olhar Rogerinho, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

 

\- Rogerinho é feliz? 

 

Ia dizer mais, mas as garrafas de cerveja foram postas entre eles e Rogerinho julgou que já era hora de falar.

 

\- Então, tenho aí uma novidade para vocês---

 

\- Que eu que consegui. - Afirmou Maurílio, quase explodindo de felicidade

 

Rogerinho olhou feio, mas deixou passar. A coisa pelo jeito, era realmente muito boa.

 

\- Sim, que Maurílio conseguiu. A gente vai trabalhar na Globo.

 

Fez se silêncio da parte de Renan e Julinho, enquanto Maurílio já começava a tagarelar -  _ “Não é maravilhoso? Uma oportunidade incrível, um sonho realizado!”. _

 

\- Tá falando sério, ô Rogerinho? - Renan arregalou os olhos. - Tá assinado isso? Por que essa gente não dá pra confiar não, que ator famoso fala as coisas e depois esquece!

 

\- Mas claro que tá, ô Renan! Acha que eu ia dar uma de otário assim? Tá assinado, tá tudo certo e tamo tudo contratado. Simone também, mas eu já avisei e ela tá vendo aí de arrumar umas câmeras novas pra gente com o dinheiro que eles deram lá.

 

\- Vamos ganhar crachá! - Maurílio continuava surtando com o sonho realizado.

 

\- Espera, - Julinho se manifestou pela primeira vez. - Você quer dizer Globo, Globo mesmo? Aquela do Faustão, do Fantástico? Das novelas?

 

\- E tem outra Globo por acaso, ô Julinho? - Rogerinho respondeu na hora. - Claro! E vai ser pra passar domingo lá, depois do filme e antes do futebol.

 

Julinho coçou a cabeça meio pensativo. Pra dizer a verdade, sempre teve uma pontinha de vergonha do programa. Não que fosse ruim, mas sei lá. A galera podia achar nada a ver. Controlar algo na internet parecia muito mais fácil do que na TV, pelo menos segundo sua lógica. 

 

\- Mas de tarde mesmo? Não pode ser tipo de madrugada?

 

\- E quem assiste TV de madrugada? - Renan se manifestou. - O jovem essa hora tá nas redes sociais reclamando, ta jogando. Nem sabe o que é TV mais!

 

\- Mas agora aí a gente vai atingir mais gente, ô Renan. - Rogerinho informou. - Vai ser um negócio aberto, vamo poder explicar a cultura aí não só pro jovem, mas pro idoso, pro trabalhador, pras criança também.

 

\- Ih, Rogerinho, Renanzinho vai ficar louco quando souber! O pai dele na TV! vai falar pros amiguinhos tudo, vai fazer sucesso! 

 

\- Leva ele pra passear lá, tem um monte de árvore, um monte de planta aí se ele quiser subir.

 

\- Mas agora ele tá escalando poste, Ô Rogerinho! Árvore tá fácil pra ele, precisa ver o que ele faz lá na rua de casa. O problema é pra descer, que ele ainda não aprendeu a descer direito.

 

Enquanto Renan continuava sua história, Julinho pensava a respeito. Não tinha mais como omitir estar gravando o programa para a mãe. E mãe vendo, já sabe, né - o mundo inteiro ia ficar sabendo também.

 

Mas trabalhar na Globo tinha suas vantagens.

 

\- Mas vem cá, Rogerinho, a gente vai ser então artista da Globo mesmo? Tipo ator?

 

\- Claro, Julinho! Maurílio não falou dos crachás e tudo?

 

\- Temos contratos, só precisamos que vocês assinem também. Podemos ir amanhã ver essas coisas lá! Eu posso guiar vocês. - Maurílio finalmente se sentia o veterano em alguma coisa.

 

Julinho não teve dúvidas. Chegar por aí dizendo que trabalhava na Globo parecia o passaporte certo para a azaração.

 

\- Até que essa ideia aí é boa mesmo, ein. Tá aí, gostei desse novo emprego. Mandou bem, palestrinha.  

 

Maurílio sorriu mais ainda - se é que era possível.

 

\- Ele tá de parabéns mesmo. - Rogerinho assentiu. - E todo mundo aqui também, que isso é uma conquista de todos nós.

 

Rogerinho sorriu, daquele jeito vagamente psicótico, mas que não assustava os demais pilotos. Comemoraram a conquista com um brinde de cerveja barata e começaram a fazer planos para a nova temporada. 

  
  


***

 

E assim, dentro de um mês, estavam os quatro gravando, no mesmo local, mesmo jeito. Mas agora tinha câmeras melhores, uma galera de auxílio para maquiagem e cabelo - que Maurílio afirmou ser extremamente necessário -, um plano de saúde muito melhor e um programa na televisão para conduzir. Finalmente.

 

\- Achou que não ia ter Choque de Cultura na Globo? Achou errado, otário!

 


End file.
